El espejo de Duchess Swan
by Luu1225
Summary: Duchess Swan esta actuando diferente, ya no es amargada, egoísta ni nada negativo. Es amable, agradable, dulce... ¿considerada? Tal vez solo es una broma, y actúa de esa manera para hacer su siguiente broma. Pero no es nada de eso, y esa actitud. Preocupa a Sparow Hood. Y no es al único.


**¿Qué le paso a Duchess Swan?**

 **Solo tengo una cosa que decir, y es que me gusta mucho ese personaje; además de que me encanta el cuento, y sobre todo amo el ballet.  
Por lo que pensé que tenía que escribir de ella, porque el "Lago de los cisnes" es uno de mis cuentos favoritos, además de contar con bastantes finales alternos en su mayoría felices y otros trágicos.  
La historia es buena, pero en fin.  
Les dejo con este one-shot.  
**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**

 **-.-**

Erase una vez… bueno, esta frase es muy utilizada, así que mejor cambiar un poco las cosas. Un cambio no vendría mal, además de Ever after high hablamos. Ahí han cambiado muchas cosas, pero un verdadero cambio sorprendió en su totalidad a todos los estudiantes.

No era nada más que otra mañana tranquila, los estudiantes andaban por el pasillo como siempre, otros tomaban sus respectivas clases y esperaban ansiosos por salir, pero todo tuvo un cambio para Humphrey cuando tuvo nuevamente un accidente, era el tercero en ese día.

Y la persona con quien no espero tenerlo, fue ni más ni menos, que: Duchess Swan.

Que era conocida por ser bastante amargada, y muchas veces cuando te metías en su camino te respondía con un: Fíjate por donde caminas.

Humphrey espero eso, espero aquellas palabras. Que nunca llegaron.

— ¿Estás bien, Humphrey? — la suavidad con la que Duchess le pregunto, le hizo dudar si en verdad era ella. Pero efectivamente lo era, no había duda alguna cuando logro estar completamente de pie y así poder ver mejor a la fémina y no podía estar equivocado.

Ella era Duchess Swan, la próxima Odette con quien había chocado, y ahora le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Eh… sí, estoy bien— contesto, soltando la mano que antes la de cabello negro y blanco le había ofrecido para levantarlo. —Muchas gracias, y…— pudo terminar con una disculpa sus palabras, pero no espero a que la contraria se le adelantara.

—Lo siento mucho, estaba distraída y no me fije por donde iba— la disculpa fue con una voz suave y delicada, que era imposible que saliera de los labios de Duchess. Conocía bastante de ella, y para nada era así.

Posiblemente hubiera respondido de primera con algo como: La próxima vez fíjate por donde caminas.

Y ni siquiera le hubiera ayudado a levantarse, ni nada por el estilo.

Humphrey se quedo un tanto pasmado cuando escucho las palabras ajenas, ¿de verdad era Duchess? Aun tenía esa duda, porque si se ponía a pensar mejor, así no era ella.

—Bueno, si me disculpas, tengo clases así que nos vemos luego— dijo, empezando alejarse de ahí, aun dejando más sorprendido al de piel clara. —Y ten cuidado, Humphrey—

Eso fue lo último que Duchess dijo antes de desaparecer por los corredores del colegio, dejando más que anonadado al pobre Humphrey, aun no entendía bien que había pasado, o más bien...

¿Qué le había pasado a Duchess Swan?

 **-.-**

Sus dedos se movieron lentamente por las cuerdas de su guitarra entonando una simple melodía, con la cual Duchess giraba y saltaba suavemente, hacia todos sus movimientos de ballet siguiendo las tonadas que Sparrow tocaba con su instrumento, ella estaba concentrada en su baile, hasta que de repente se detuvo.

Sparrow tenía la mirada en su guitarra, hasta que algo más llamo su atención.

Ese algo era más bien alguien, y era: Duchess.

El de cabello anaranjado centró su atención en la fémina, en los movimientos que hacía, cada paso, salto y giro. Y tal vez, sin darse cuenta que había dejado de tocar.

—Hey, Sparrow~— llamo Duchess, moviendo su mano delante del rostro de su acompañante, que al parecer estaba ido en sus pensamientos, solo hasta después de unos segundos hubo un sobre salto por parte de este.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Sparrow como si nada, confundiendo de cierta manera a la fémina.

—Yo debería preguntar eso, ¿te sientes bien?

Sparrow se sorprendió al menos un poco cuando la escucho preguntarle si se sentía bien, Duchess nunca antes se había preocupado por si algo le pasaba o cosas como eso. Sabía que era egoísta, y solo se preocupaba por ella. Era imposible que ella estuviera preguntándole por él.

—Eh… si, no pasa nada— respondió él, y solamente volvió su atención a su guitarra, afinándola un poco y volviendo a tocar algunas notas.

Duchess le miro por un par de segundos, y una vez más volvió a sus pasos de ballet. Se sentía bien, cada paso que daba sobre el lago era un respiro para ella, más si era con música. Pero había algo que le impedía seguir.

—Al parecer ya es hora del almuerzo, iré al comedor, ¿vienes Sparrow?

El hijo de Robín Hood prestó atención a la pregunta de la contraria, así como a ella. La miro detenidamente unos segundos. Si bien ella podía ir sola, nunca le preguntaba si quería acompañarla a algún lado, solo si intentaba hacer alguna travesura y requería la ayuda de Sparrow.

Pero nunca a tomar el almuerzo juntos.

—Iré en unos minutos, tengo que afinar mi guitarra aun— se excuso, aun cuando sabía que su guitarra ya estaba completamente afinada; tenía algo que pensar detenidamente.

—Bien, nos vemos— se despidió, no sin antes sonreírle abiertamente a Sparrow; y este vio perfectamente la sonrisa de la bailarina, no era una arrogante ni burlona mueca de esas que solo Duchess tenía, era una…

¿Una sonrisa honesta?

¿De parte de Duchess Swan? No podía ser cierto, lo más seguro es que estuviera tramando algo, y su cambio de actitud tuviera que ver.

Lo averiguaría pronto.

 **-.-**

El ambiente en el comedor no era diferente, los Royal comían en una mesa junto con los Rebels, cada uno compartía conversación con otro como naturalmente era, ya no había tantas rivalidad entre ellos; la mayoría había aceptado que muchos tenían el derecho de escribir su propio destino, y otros mantenían en pie seguir sus destinos.

Pero, eso no impedía que establecieran amistad entre ellos. ¿O sí?

Todo el cálido ambiente tuvo en cambio repentino cuando Duchess Swan se acerco a la mesa donde estaba cada alumno conversando con otro. Todo se quedo en silencio, Ashlynn y Hunter estaban aun enojados con ellas, después de que le ayudarán a salvar su lago y ella se llevase todo el crédito, pero no era nada más eso; ella se había encargado de que todos supieran sobre su noviazgo cuando las cosas entre los dos bandos estaban aun tensos, ahora ya no tanto; en cierta manera, si no hubiera sido por ella, ninguno se habría animado a decirlo.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Duchess? — Apple se animo a preguntar a la de mechones blancos y negros, verla de pie ahí sin decir nada solo le dio señal de que quería decir algo, y solo esperaba que no fuera algo de mal gusto o algo para Daring.

Duchess no dijo nada, y solo sonrió levemente.

—Solo quería disculparme con todos, en especial con ustedes Ashlynn y Hunter— apenas y las palabras con referencia a "disculpa" sorprendieron por completo a los Royals y Rebels, pero no solo a ellos si no a los demás estudiantes que estaban en la cafetería incluyendo a Sparrow que recién había llegado a la cafetería, efectivamente Duchess tenía algo extraño, o más bien esa no era ella. Duchess no aceptaría algo como eso, la conocía perfectamente.

—He sido bastante egoísta, y solo pensaba en conseguir a toda costa mi final feliz, pero simplemente yo no tengo uno por lo que Daring espero que seas feliz con Apple, lamento mucho haber sido tan insistente, solo quería decir eso, y queda en sus manos si aceptan mis disculpas— finalizada, la disculpa más grande que habían conocido por parte de Duchess, esta se alejo sin hacer ningún movimiento de ballet, solo salió del comedor a paso tranquilo.

Esa no era la Duchess que todos conocían, la que hablaba mientras bailaba, la que a toda costa quería que su cuento fuera tomado más en serio… la que de igual manera decía ser una Royal pero actuaba como Rebel.

¿Qué había pasad con Duchess Swan?

Esa era la única interrogante que se hizo presente, al repentino cambio de Duchess Swan.

 **-.-**

—Permítanme ver si entiendo, ¿me están pregunta si la señorita Duchess Swan vino conmigo y pidió algún tipo de poción que cambiara su forma de ser? — por muy larga que fuese la pregunta, era la única que tenía al tener delante de ella a Apple White, Daring Charming, Sparrow Hood y Humphrey Dumpty. Cada uno de ellos con la misma información.

Duchess Swan era totalmente diferente a como la conocían.

—Eso es más que una locura chicos, no estoy autorizada a dar ningún tipo de poción a los alumnos, menos de ese tipo, ¡no existen pociones así! — explico la profesora, yendo en dirección a su escritorio, donde tomo uno de los libros que había sobre este y empezó a hojearlo.

—Madam Baba Yaga, es extraño— primero Apple acercándose a la profesora con una expresión al parecer estaba preocupada. —No es la Duchess que todos conocemos, ¡es totalmente diferente! —

— ¿Diferente? — emitió la mayor, sin retirar la vista del libro.

—Es más atenta, se preocupa por los demás…— empezó a decir Apple, pero cada uno tenía algo que agregar.

—Ya no está interesada en mi, y seamos sinceros, ¿Quién no lo estaría? — dijo Daring, tomando unos segundos para admirarse mejor en su espejo, quedaba claro que Daring era el mismo; por lo que Duchess era la única que había cambiado totalmente.

—Chocamos hace unas horas en el pasillo, y ella se levanto para ayudarme; y me pregunto si estaba bien, y así no es Duchess— secundo Humphrey después de Daring.

—Ella ya no se molesta cuando estoy practicando, incluso baila aunque las notas sean desafinadas, y ella detesta que toque la guitarra cuando está bailando— agrego Sparrow, sin tocar su guitarra y ni siquiera lo dijo cantando, lucía… ¿triste?

—Hm…— musito Madam Yaga, y solo necesito escuchar eso; no había mucho en el libro que tenía en sus manos referente al cambio de actitud de Duchess Swan. Pero tal vez, no era una poción lo que la había cambiado.

Los cuatros esperaron una respuesta, aunque estaba tardando en responder y hacia la curiosidad de los estudiantes más grande.

—No hay una poción que cambie la forma de ser de una persona— informo la mayor, al mismo tiempo cerró el libro y lo dejo nuevamente en el escritorio. —Lo siento chicos pero creo que deberán acostumbrarse a la nueva Duchess—

Un bufido de resignación salió de los labios de cada estudiante, acostumbrarse era fácil de decir pero Madam Yaga no sabía cómo era la nueva Duchess; solo la habían descrito como ellos pensaban era lo más correcto, pero tenía que verlo para que ella pudiera creerlo mejor.

—Esperen un momento— detuvo la mayor, los mencionados quedaron entre saliendo del salón cuando la maestra los detuvo. —no conozco una poción de ese tipo, pero si un hechizo— busco nuevamente en uno de los libros de sus estantes, la noticia hizo sentir más aliviados a los estudiantes. —es un hechizo que requiere bastante experiencia, y para serles sincera yo no puedo hacerlo—

—Entonces… ¿Quién, Madam Yaga? — interrogo Apple.

—La única descendiente que conozco del famoso mago Merlín— comenzó, deteniéndose en una de las páginas y ahora mostrándola a sus alumnos. —Su nombre es Merilian, y es la única que puede hacer un hechizo de ese nivel—

—Muy bien… ¿y en donde la encontramos? — pregunto esta vez Daring, bajando su espejo y ahora prestando atención a la profesora.

—No recuerdo bien la última estaba en el centro del bosque vez que la vi, pero aunque también suele estar cerca de los lago; así que, son muchos lugares donde puede estar o no, pero ahora vayan ya a sus clases podrán preocuparse sobre la señorita Duchess luego— se había dado cuenta de que las horas de clase aun seguían y si seguía hablando con ellos, cuando a Madam Yaga aún le quedaban unas cuantas clases que impartir, por lo que los animo a salir de su salón.

Fuera de ahí, solo pudieron intercambiarse un par de miradas.

—Saben algo de seguro estamos exagerando; tal vez mañana Duchess vuelva a ser la misma de siempre— comento Apple, y su voz se escuchaba tan segura además de que era una idea que podría ser bastante cierta.

Así que los chicos, no hicieron más que darle la razón, aunque uno de ellos no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Y ese era Sparrow.

 **-.-**

Era una mañana más para los estudiantes de Ever after high, unos se levantaban más temprano que otros para tener más tiempo para arreglarse, uno de ellos era Lizzie Hearts, que siempre despertaba antes que su compañera Duchess Swan.

Pero ese día no fue igual a todos.

Parpadeo y bostezo, pero una dulce fragancia le llego a la nariz, era… bastante agradable. Se frotó levemente los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la ya levantada Duchess, no traía el mismo vestido que siempre usaba, este era totalmente blanco y con pequeños encajes llenos de brillo.

—Buenos días, Lizzie~— canturreo suavemente la de cabello negro con mechones blancos, dando una vuelta de ballet y volviendo a su posición. —tome prestadas tus tijeras, así que espero que no te moleste, ya están en tu cajón así que no te preocupes—

Lizzie no tenía palabras que decir para describir lo que estaba delante de ella, ella una Duchess cantarina, alegre y dulce. ¿Esa era de verdad su compañera?

—Duchess, tú… ¿te sientes bien?

— ¡Mejor que nunca~! Así que iré a desayunar, te veré en clases— lo último que hizo fue despedirse, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar en completo silencio la habitación y con una próxima reina de corazones más que… ¿Sorprendida? ¿Confundida? ¿Anonadada?

Con palabras no se podía describir como su compañera de habitación la había dejado, era como decían los rumores.

Duchess Swan, había cambiado.

 **-.-**

Todo los estudiantes no apartaban sus miradas de Duchess, la completamente diferente, Duchess Swan.

Que ahora estaba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo, que constaba de un tazón de avena, junto con algo de manzana cortada en trozos a un lado. Llevaba cada bocado de la avena a sus labios, y la degustaba con una sonrisa.

—Disculpa, Duchess…— llamo una voz cerca de su mesa, era uno de los estudiantes pero no recordaba muy bien quién era, tal vez conocerlo vendría bien.

— ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto con una dulce voz y unos ojos tan brillosos, que siendo sinceros… podía hacer suspirar a todo estudiante que se pusiera delante suyo. No había duda que esta Duchess, encantaría el corazón de muchos.

—Me gustaría saber, si tú quisieras hacer algo esta no…

La pregunta del desconocido quedo totalmente incompleta, cuando la presencia de alguien detrás suyo lo interrumpió, dándose la vuelta pudo ver perfectamente a Sparrow Hood detrás suyo luciendo… no muy feliz.

—Esfúmate— demando el guitarrista, y no hubo necesidad de que este lo dijera dos veces.

— ¡M-Mándame un mensaje si aceptas! — dijo antes de salir corriendo a cualquier dirección, con tal de que estuviera lejos.

Duchess asintió a la propuesta del muchacho, que aun seguía siendo desconocido, tal vez lo buscaría luego. Pero ahora, tenía a otro delante de ella, pero este no era ningún extraño.

—Sparrow, ayer no pude esperarte para comer, disculpa— dijo primeramente la próxima Odette, brindándole una cálida sonrisa al contrario. A su buen amigo, Sparrow Hood.

—N-No te preocupes— contesto este, tomando asiento delante en la misma mesa de Duchess. —Por cierto, Duchess… haz estado actuando bastante extraño—

— ¿Extraño? No se dé que hablas, sigo siéndola misma de siempre— Duchess continuo sonriendo como si nada, sin saber que la sonrisa que esta le ofrecía era totalmente extraña para el guitarrista.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? No era la misma Duchess que conocía, era totalmente diferente a como la conocía.

—Bueno, tu vestido no es el único cambio notable— musito el de cabellos anaranjados.

— ¿Te gusta? Le agregue más detalles esta mañana— señalo sonriente las partes que había arreglado mejor, los encajes y demás, estaba contenta con su vestido.

Sin darse cuenta que Sparrow se sentía más que confundido y nervioso, tratar con una Duchess dulce, amable y sobre todo… linda. Era un verdadero reto.

—Entonces… ¿aceptaste tu destino? ¿Te convertirás en cisne para siempre? — pregunto, y el ceño fruncido no tardo en aparecer en su rostro.

Duchess le regalo una sonrisa, una… sonrisa triste. Pudo darse cuenta por la expresión que hizo cuando la palabra "siempre" se hizo presente.

—Bueno, es mejor eso a que tu cuento haga "puff" ¿no lo crees?

—Pero, ¿y donde quedo eso de que harías lo imposible para tener tu final feliz?

Recordaba perfectamente que Duchess repetía, que quería un final feliz, que no quería ser un cisne para siempre. Entonces, ¿a qué se debía ese radical cambio? ¿Qué le había pasado?

Duchess iba a responder, pero viendo el reloj se dio cuenta de que su clase comenzaría en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento, seguiremos hablando más tarde, tengo clases y estoy segura que tú también— dijo levantándose de su asiento, y con sus pasos clásicos de ballet fue al depósito de basura, después de tirar lo que quería fue y dejo su bandeja donde estaban las cocineras. —El desayuno estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias— agradeció a las encargadas de la comida, con una sonrisa dulce se despidió de ellas.

—Hasta más tarde, Sparrow— esta vez fue del guitarrista de quien se despidió, saliendo tranquilamente de la cafetería.

Ya no tenía dudas, esa no era la Duchess que conocía.

 **-.-**

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde cuando un descanso llego para los alumnos, que ahora tomaban café y otros té en una de las cafeterías que había por el colegio.

—Parece que es cierto, Duchess cambio y bastante— comento Raven prestando atención a la bailarina que estaba en el otro extremo del lugar, tomando lo que parecía ser un simple café negro mientras lanzaba unas migajas de pan a las palomas que estaban a sus pies.

—Ella se disculpo con nosotros e incluso confirmo que aceptaría su destino— dijo Ashlynn recargándose en el hombro de su fiel novio: Hunter.

Después hubo un corto silencio, que Cerise decidió romper.

—Pero ustedes saben cuál es el destino de Duchess, o más bien su final— vio sin muchas ganas el panquesito de chocolate que había decidido comer, pero con la conversación que estaban teniendo ya no tenía muchas ganas. Y eso que Cerise tenía un hambre feroz siempre.

—Siendo la siguiente Odette, su destino es ser un cisne para siempre— susurraron todos juntos, siendo la protagonista de su cuento, además de ser considerada una princesa; tenía un final así, por ello… tal vez nunca prestaron atención a sus intentos de conseguirá cualquier costo un final feliz, no un donde vagaría para siempre siendo un cisne.

Pero ahora, simplemente lo había aceptado así nada más. Algo tuvo que pasar para que ella cambiara de forma radical.

¿Se sentían tristes por Duchess? Sí, no había duda de que era eso; era bueno que fuera más amable, más agradable… pero…

—Sabe, la Duchess que conocemos no hubiera aceptado su destino así de fácil, algo tuvo que pasara para que ella aceptará eso— espeto Raven, levantándose de su silla y observado a cada uno de sus compañeros. —ella así como todos nosotros, merecemos hacer nuestro propio destino, elegir nuestro propio final; así que… ¿Qué tal si averiguamos lo que paso con ese repentino cambio de Duchess? —

La propuesta que Raven dio, fue descabellada por no decir totalmente extraña. Hablaban de Duchess, quien había estado a punto de dejar salir a la luz la relación de Ashlynn con Hunter, si no hubiera sido porque ellos se habían adelantado. Pero… era una Rebel, aunque n quisiera aceptarlo y decía que en realidad era Royal.

Y por ello, la ayudarían.

Cerise, Hunter y Ashlynn aceptaron la propuesta de Raven, y solo eso basto para que la Rebel se sintiera contenta.

—Bien, ahora solo debemos averiguar que paso con ella— dijo, solo para tomar asiento de nuevo en la silla y pensar en donde debían empezar a buscar, cuando pasos cercanos a ellos les interrumpieron.

—Creo que yo podría ayudarlos.

— ¿Sparrow? — emitieron los cuatro al unisonó, ¿ayuda del guitarrista? ¿De verdad estaba ofreciendo su ayuda?

 **-.-**

— ¿Madam Yaga les dijo que podría estar por algún lugar del bosque? — pregunto Raven, haciendo a un lado algunas ramas que estaban en el camino del pequeño grupo.

—No especifico un lugar, solo nos dijo que suele estar cerca de los lagos o en el centro del bosque— contesto Apple, al igual que todos seguía por el camino que los chicos hacían, retirando algunas ramas y demás para que las jóvenes "damiselas" no lastimaran sus delicadas manos.

—Bueno, ahora solo intentemos encontrarla Cerise y Ashlynn no detendrán por mucho a Duchess en su lago, así que encontrémosla antes de…— Raven comenzó ero fue interrumpida cuando encontraron lo que estaban buscando, una pequeña choza, había alguien cuando notaron el humo que salía por la chimenea.

—No veo otra choza por aquí, así que imagino que esa debe ser su casa— dijo Daring observando la choza un par de segundos, hasta que se acercaron. Apple se aproximo hacia la puerta, y decidió tocar pero esta de le adelanto y se abrió de repente.

—Sabía que llegarían, pero más temprano de lo esperado, pero en fin,— dijo la persona que había abierto la puerta, una mujer joven pero como sabían era una hechicera y la descendiente del famosísimo brujo Merlín así que tal vez utilizaba algún tipo de hechizo para parecer más joven. Con cabello blanco largo, una capa color azul cielo y unos lentes de botella que resaltaban bastante su rostro dio la bienvenida a sus visitas. —Adelante y tomen asiento—

— ¿Sabía que vendríamos? — pregunto la hija de Blanca Nieves hacia sus tres amigos, estos solo se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la choza, observando detenidamente cada rincón de ella, desde que los libros se acomodaban solos hasta la mesa donde la azucarera caminaba con su cuchara como si fuese un soldado.

—Disculpe…— musito Raven, pero la mujer se aproximo hasta donde ella y poso su dedo en los labios ajenos.

—No necesitan explicar mucho, se que quieren preguntarme y a todo respondo con un: Sí— hablo, y al mismo tiempo chasqueo sus dedos y en segundos otras tres sillas fueron a la mesa, indicando a los presentes sentarse. Y no veían algo malo en tomar asiento.

—Entonces… ¿usted tiene algo que ver con nuestra amiga, Duchess? — Apple quiso seguir, pero la mujer también la detuvo.

— ¿La chica qué estaba llorando mientras bailaba es su amiga? — pregunto, e hizo un movimiento de dedos a las tazas que ahora se posaban delante de los alumnos, y después la tetera lleno de té todas las tazas. —díganle a azucarera cuantas de azúcar quieren— indico, y la pequeña azucarera comenzó a poner cucharadas en cada taza.

Cuando la palabra "llorar" hizo acto de presencia en la boca de la mujer, todo se quedo en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir, así que dejaron todo en manos de Raven.

—Es nuestra compañera y amiga… en parte— eso ultimo fue básicamente un susurro, ya que hace bastante de eso no la reconocían como "amiga".

—Ya veo, no hay necesidad de que lo digas, cariño— dijo, y Apple se quedo con las palabras en la boca; así que solo dio su sorbo a su té.

— ¿Usted puede ver el futuro? — se animo a preguntar el hijo de Robin Hood, cuando la mujer interrumpía, y sabía perfectamente lo que querían preguntar decir, o desde un principio cuando dijo que los estaba esperando.

Merilian solo le guiño el ojo, cuando esta fue al extremo de la habitación, y tomo un gran espejo de cuero completo, acercándolo a los cuatro alumnos.

—Dejaré que la misma persona lo explique— Merilian le dio vuelta al espejo, y ninguno vio su reflejo ni siquiera Daring y eso que amaba los espejos.

—En serio, debes sacarme ya de aquí; es molesto ver una pared todo el día, ni siquiera puedo bailar, y… ¿Qué me están viendo ustedes? — pregunto alguien dentro del espejo, ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Duchess; hablaba como ellos sabían que solo Duchess hablaba, pero su ropa era… sumamente diferente.

— ¿Duchess? — emitió Sparrow haciendo hacia atrás su sombrero, una vez que este se puso hacia adelante y le bloque un tanto la vista.

—Claro que soy yo, ¿a quién esperabas ver? — pregunto de mala gana, y no hubo duda alguna para los cuatro; ella era la Duchess que conocían.

Solo hubo una pregunta en la cabeza de cada uno, y esa era…

—Se los explicaré— dijo la mayor, ahora dejando en otra silla el espejo con la chica en él que no lucía para nada contenta con estar dentro de un espejo.

 **-.-**

— ¿Utilizo un hechizo en Duchess? — cuestiono Raven con un claro interés en la expresión de su rostro.

La mujer asintió, y atrajo uno de los libros de su estante a sus manos, y en otro movimiento la página que quería apareció en el libro y, lo acerco a Raven.

—Ella estaba llorando mientras bailaba, así que le pregunte el porqué, no entendí muy bien lo que decía, pero una vez que se calmo me contó sobre conseguir su final feliz y que haría todo lo posible por lograrlo— empezó a decir, mientras daba un sorbo a su propio té.

—Sí, así habla la Duchess que conocemos— dijo Apple sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Raven no agrego nada, tenía la vista completamente puesta en el libro, hasta que llego a la parte que la hizo seguir leyendo atentamente.

—Aquí habla del hechizo "espejo de dos caras", tiene que ser utilizado con un nivel de magia alto; la persona que es expuesta a este hechizo es dividida en dos formas…—.continuo la Rebel, pero fue interrumpida y no fue sorpresa que fuera por la hechicera.

—Se divide en la forma Royal y Rebel, y la que ahora está en Ever after high es la parte Royal.

No había duda de que un hechizo así era además de sorprendente, interesante, pero decía estrictamente: Con un alto nivel de magia.

—Y ella es…— señalo Daring a la Duchess del espejo que le miro de forma agresiva.

—Soy la parte Rebel, cabeza hueca— espeto la próxima Odette frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, ya que la parte Royal de Duchess está en la escuela su destino se cumplirá y su cuento no hará, ¡poof! Eso es bueno— comento Apple aplaudiendo de forma infantil, al mismo tiempo que sonreía alegremente.

—Apple no creo que eso…

—Oye tú: "Cabeza de manzana" — llamo la Duchess del espejo de forma burlona, pero más que eso se escuchaba enojada. —Si dejaras de meter tus narices en los cuentos de los demás, dejarías de verte menos egoísta, claro al tener el mejor final de todos los cuentos crees que todos tendrán uno, ¿Por qué no te pones en los zapatos de lo que tienen un final como el mío?—

Todo se quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo, por parte de los dos varones se escucho un: Uhhh. Al parecer, Raven no era la única que le había dicho la verdad, pero Duchess lo había dicho de una forma más… cruda. Inclusive Apple no supo que decir, prefirió quedarse callada.

— ¿El efecto del hechizo es permanente? — Raven prefirió preguntar algo referente a lo que habían venido.

La mujer se carraspeo la cabeza un par de veces frente al incomodo ambiente que los jóvenes habían puesto en su casa.

—El efecto del hechizo depende de la persona, como hay un balance entre ambas partes, hay una parte Royal y una Rebel en cada uno de ustedes, pero a veces una es más grande que la otra, en el caso de Duchess ahora es toda Royal si quiere seguir siendo Royal… bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer— eso fue lo último que dijo referente al tema por el cual habían venido, una vez explicado todo; era hora de irse.

—Muchas gracias por el té, Madam Merilian— agradecieron los cuatro, y la mencionada le regalo una sonrisa a todos.

—Son bienvenidos, y no se preocupen; su amiga estará bien aquí.

Eso reconfortaba a solo tres de ellos, el único que no lo estaba era: Sparrow Hood. Que antes de alejarse por completo de la choza, observo a la mujer despedirse, sosteniendo el espejo donde estaba la Duchess que él conocía… que el apreciaba aunque fuera insoportable muchas (la mayoría) de las veces.

Pero, tal vez solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a la Duchess Royal… a la que seguiría su destino, y se convertiría en un cisne… para siempre.

Suspiro con resignación, y cerró los ojos, y una vez que los abrió de nuevo observo la siluetas de sus compañeros caminar por delante de él. Tomo su guitarra, pero nada vino a su cabeza, no tenía ganas de tocar ninguna cuerda cerró los ojos nuevamente, y los conservo así. El sentimiento que sentía, era…

Extraño.

— ¡Sparrow! — escucho no muy lejos de él a una voz que lo llamaba, y conocía a la persona dueña de ella. — ¡Oye, Sparrow! —

¿Era Duchess?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y solo pudo ver perfectamente a Duchess delante de él, con las manos en las caderas y esa expresión imponente en el rostro.

—Solo te lance una piedrita para que dejarás de tocar, pero tú te lo buscaste— dijo, y sin preámbulo dio un salto, un giro y volvió a su posición de un principio de forma lenta y delicada.

Sparrow se levanto adolorido del arbusto donde había caído, se arreglo el sombrero y verifico que su guitarra no tuviera algún rasguño, suspiro en forma de alivio al ver que no tenía ni una abolladura o un pequeño golpe.

—Dime, Duchess— llamo el de cabello anaranjado a la contraria que detuvo sus movimientos y lo miro de forma enojada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Aun quieres conseguir tu final feliz? — para ser sincero, tenía miedo a preguntar, pero… quería estar seguro.

Duchess lo miro por un par de segundos, antes de volver a su danza.

—Por supuesto, no es justo que mi cuento sea tomado a la ligera, además no recuerdas todo lo que te dije antes; Ashlynn y Hunter pueden gozar de todo y son una Royal con un Rebel, no es jus… ¿Por qué me miras así? — no termino, cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada que el contraria tenía sobre ella, lucía de alguna manera… ¿aliviado?

Sparrow dejo salir una risa, se coloco su sombrero de nuevo y comenzó a tocar notas que le pusieron de los nervios a la bailarina.

— ¡Deja de tocar! ¡Es irritante! — grito tomando otra piedras, y lanzándola al guitarrista que alcanzó a esquivarla y aun así no dejo de tocar.

Tocaba cuando se sentía feliz, pero más que feliz; se sentía aliviado, porque esa… esa era la Duchess Swan que él conocía. No la de esa "pesadilla". Era ella, la que ahora quería lanzarle una piedra para callarlo.

Esa era _Duchess Swan_. La próxima Odette, a la que ayudaría a tener un final feliz.

 **-.-**

 ***Inserte grito de morsa pariendo*  
Fue más largo de lo que había planeado, pero… ñeh.  
Me gusto como quedo, además de que utilice uno de los finales alternos que es cuando Odette queda como cisne para siempre.  
Bastante OC…  
Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.  
¿Reviews?**


End file.
